[unreadable] The success in genome sequencing has led to new initiatives in structural genomics and proteomics. We anticipate a growth of research in the structural biology of large biomolecular complexes (>0.5 M Da). These types of specimens present new challenges in each step of the structure determination pipeline. Once the structures are determined there are significant challenges in archiving and visualizing the results. Every step requires significant investment in the development of appropriate computational algorithms, implementation of efficient codes and the creation of tools for use by biologists. In this P20 pre-center proposal, we have assembled a group of four investigators who have complementary expertise in electron cryo-microscopy, crystallography, data representation and archiving, visualization and computer science. We will develop a virtual Computational Center for Biomolecular Complexes (C2BC), which will provide an enabling computational environment as well as a strong interdisciplinary cadre of researchers beyond the current investigators for the structural biology of biomolecular complexes. In this P20 proposal, we will engage in two sets of activities: workshops and pilot studies. These activities are organized under three leadership teams on computational interface to experiments, data representation, and structural analysis and visualization. Each team leader will solicit and encourage community input through workshops and video-conferences that will come up with recommendations on the computational demands of the experimental data and user interface requirements of the scientific undertaking. Each team will conduct pilot studies on selected systems to demonstrate the mechanism of collaboration across disciplines and institutions among the four PI and Co-PIs. We will have a project manager to organize the workshops and communications among different investigators and institutions. There will be an external advisory committee to guide the formation of the proposed center. [unreadable] [unreadable]